


The Right Choice

by Ventascallie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Rituals, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventascallie/pseuds/Ventascallie
Summary: Short story based on a dream.Thralls of demons, ghouls and wolves are growing more powerful and bold for some reason.  The Vatican will need help from less then holy allies to stave the flow of new threats.





	The Right Choice

Europe was a place of culture, paradise in some areas. Unfortunately also a hotbed for vampires, wolves and ghouls. They hadn’t been anything the church of light couldn’t keep controlled, not that the church of night was any help. Actively finding places for the creatures to hide and even boosting the find and help of Dracula himself. They had tried to stop them, trying to find ways to get them legally or on the proverbial battlefield, but they had the full support of the majority of Europe. World leaders weren’t sure what to do with these people when they made trouble and apparently were too far gone from the days of old to put them down as they should be. Father Accorto had been a vampire hunter most of his life. He had originally come into the catholic faith after being left outside the local cathedral. Only about ten years before did he actually finish his seminary practices and move to the vatican city. He was already well known as a vampire hunter; by time he had finally been able to remember the winding halls and gardens of the city. Paladin’s were rare so the moment he was able to heal wounds he was ushered off to college to begin his priesthood. It was a lot different then small town Italy had been, but there was always something to do. The local orphanage to visit, making food and wine for the communion and most of all in his case being sent out across Europe to hunt vampires and the occasional werewolf. This however, was getting out of hand. He was looking at the pictures being passed around the table. “We have to act fast, but the normal means aren’t working. We need something close to holy napalm to stave off the thrall.

The number of powerful ghouls and wolves had grown higher than it ever had in the past. No one knew what the reason might be, but we all had our theories. A blight passed up from hell itself maybe, but at the forefront of all the discussion was the Church of Night themselves. The cardinals whispered across the meeting table. Such gossipy things. “What about that vampire?” One of them was accused. “I bet you this is all some sort of wrath for the way humans have been acting.” Another said. Accorto sighed to himself, any could be the answer but the lot of them were making wild guesses to the dark. 

The doors at the front of the table finally swung open as the late pope entered the meeting hall. We all went silent around the table awaiting him to enter and impart any possible wisdom. He made his way to the papel throne at the end of the table not saying so much as a word on the way. He was getting restless with all this uncertainty. He finally sat down in his chair opening the file handed to him by one of his entourage. He lay the folder flat and looked at the silent group with a smile. “Good morning.” Good morning? He thought to himself, the thrall was knocking on Italy’s door and he seemed none the wiser. The pope folded his hands in front of him and motioned for the cardial to brief him. The cardial started laying down the field for him and motioning to the given maps in the folder for what the recon teams picked up from the thralls. “There seems to be a source of all the extra spawns, we don’t have an exact beat on their location but we're thinking there might be a demon involved. Demons were a rarity, but not unheard of. He’s only seen one demon in his entire life and it had been dealt with by one of his seniors at the time. “The real danger.” He continued, “Comes from the fact that there seems to be two and they’re using some sort of joining to strengthen the thralls.” The pope leaned back in his chair, “then what are our options?” 

another of the cardinals spoke up, “our priests are still looking over the libraries and holy relics, but at the moment we have a possible spell, but it would only weaken the demons. I would however vaporize most of the weaker thralls. Such a thing would need to be carried out by a paladin.” He gestures to father accorto. “Preferably our strongest, but we need another. It’ll take a large amount of energy so doing it several times isn't advised. It won't cover all of Italy without...another.” Another? Accorto is suddenly at attention. He furrows his brow, “Another who? There hasn’t been another high energy paladin in the Vatican in at least five years. Who could possibly amplify it?” The cardinals looked between each other. Wrath was building the more they stayed silent. 

“We received a notice from the church of night.” The cardinal that spoke refused to raise his eyes from the table. “They have a candidate.” Accorto slammed his hands down on the table standing up so hard the chair he was sitting on screeched a couple inches away from him. “We aren’t really considering working with literal demons are we? They have to have an ulterior motive.” The pope raised his hand, signalling him to quiet his rage and retake his seat. “We’ll hear what they have to say, but if this spell is as effective as you make it seem I don't see getting their support. They “save” vampires and wolves from things like poverty and hunger so why would they allow such a purge to occur?” The same cardinal spoke up again. “They speak of a change in those they find anew. Supposedly the beings they accept are human in ways these newer ones are not.” Accorto scoffs, “human they say? What an interesting choice of words.” They all seem to nod in agreement with his statement. “Would such a ritual even work with anyone considered a church of night faithful?” “Do we have a choice? I mentioned the church of night because they want to submit both a candidate for the holy communion and a possible other option.” He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. “Well? Who is it then? Not the beast himself is it?” There it was, that look again. “It is…” Replayed the cardina, “I didn’t think you would agree to this if we gave you the option so we already set up a meeting time with the Church of night later this week. We expect you to attend and not make a fuss.” He sunk into the chair putting his hands to cover his face. “This is going to be a long week.


End file.
